Vehicle doors include an exterior handle, i.e., grab bar, which is mechanically or electrically coupled to a latch mechanism. Actuation of the handle moves the latch mechanism from a latched position to an un-latched position to allow the door to open. The handle may be designed to extend outboard of an exterior surface of an exterior panel of the door assembly to allow an operator to grasp the handle. Alternatively, the exterior surface of the exterior panel may define an inward recess to allow the operator to grasp the handle. Furthermore, vehicle styling may require a flush mounted handle, which includes an outboard surface of the handle that is positioned approximately flush with the exterior surface of the exterior panel of the door assembly when not in use. When needed to open the door, the flush mounted handle deploys out, i.e., moves, relative to the exterior panel of the door assembly, thereby allowing the operator to grasp the handle.